


A Ghost From The Past

by MmbBlossom14



Category: Riverdale (TV 2017)
Genre: Angst, Attempted Murder, Confessions, F/F, F/M, Fluff and Angst, Hurt/Comfort, Love Confessions, M/M, Old Friends, Past Relationship(s)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-03
Updated: 2020-06-03
Packaged: 2021-03-04 00:54:17
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 13,784
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24514936
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MmbBlossom14/pseuds/MmbBlossom14
Summary: -Ghosts from the pasts are always haunting. Coming back to the town that haunts you well that's just Riverdale. Ghosts walk around there like it's no big deal. What happens when you see the ghost that haunts your shame?-This is a collab with the amazing  @kisvids
Relationships: Archie Andrews/Veronica Lodge, Betty Cooper/Jughead Jones, Cheryl Blossom/Toni Topaz
Comments: 10
Kudos: 14





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This is a collab with the phenomenal @kisvids

_______________________

A ghost from the past -1  
_______________________

10 years. 

520 weeks.

3650 days. 

That's along time not to go back to their home town. Past memories haunting them. Past experience killing them emotionally.

Now looking at this invite it forces them all to go home. 10 years they've not seen one another. 10 years of hiding a secret. 

-You are invited to the 10 year anniversary of the class of 2020 to Riverdale high.-

If they don't go its suspicious. So now on the train with her boyfriend she felt sick to her stomach.

She didn’t know how she would feel going back. Memories haunts her from that. She let tears fall from her eyes.

“Are you okay baby?” Her boyfriend asked.

"I'm fine Liam." Betty lied.

“Don’t lie I know you’re not.”

"I hate coming home. My friend died when we were 18." She whispered.

'More like I killed my boyfriend. I'm a murder. I loved him.' She thought to herself.

“Well I’m here for you okay? Every step of the way.” He kissed her.

Betty nodded as she had a call from her cousin come in. They only spoke on holidays as they pushed everyone away. She answered it right away.

"Hey Cher." Betty whispered. 

All she could think about was that day. Everyday for 10 years she had nightmares as the day replayed in her mind. His blood covered in her hands. Could she really be that disruptive? Heartless?

He had been declared a missing person the day after the incident. No one has seen him since and Betty hated that she knew exactly why. She hated she was behind it all.

"I'm so excited to see you Cousin Betty. Toni is too." She smiled.

"Me too." Betty lied.

She felt like she was growing to throw up.

“When will you be here? Do you need somewhere to stay?”

"Yeah I have my boyfriend with me." Betty told her.

“Stay with me and TT then. We have a few guest bedrooms. Veronica is staying with us when she gets here too.”

"I'd like that. I've missed you Cher." She cried.

“I’ve missed you too.”

"I'm a mess."

“Why? What’s wrong?”

"Everything. Its alot coming back home. I'm going through an investigation at work." She whispered.

"What why?"Cheryl asked confrused.“An investigation for what?” Cheryl added.

"For doing my own investigation on my partner. He is a snake." Betty explained.

“What do you mean?”

"He is a bad cop stealing drugs and working for a few gangs." She explained.

“Wow.”

"Yeah. I just can't wait to run in Fox Forrest." 

'Because I can see his grave I dug. So i can apologise and cry.' She thought to herself.

“Are you almost here?”

"Yeah we're pulling in now." Betty told her.

“Okay see you then.”

20 minutes later they pulled up into Thistle house. She felt her stomach tightened as she knocked on the door. Cheryl answered and hugged her happily. Betty hugged her instantly crying. The memories just hit her like a tone of bricks.

“Hey cousin.”

"Hi Cher." She smiled. "This is Liam."

“Hi Liam.”

"Hi."

Cheryl looked him up at down."I like hobo better." She span on her heel heading to the living room. 

Betty wanted to cry. The guilt and the shame was already too much. Seeing one of the serpents will bring her over the edge.

“Betty!” Toni smiled. Betty went drip white seeing Toni. "Hey T." Betty whispered hugging her to hide her fear.

“You okay?”

Betty nodded. "Its been a long drive and I just need a shower." She lied as Veronica came behind.

“B!”

Seeing Veronica made Betty lose it. She broke down sobbing in her arms. Veronica cried too as she hugged her. Betty had to excuse herself to the blossom cemetery. She heard Veronica's heels following her out.

“B?”

"I can't V." Betty cried.

“I know it’s hard.”

"I miss him." She hid her face crying."I'm a monster... I can't face going home. My bedroom is still exactly the same." 

Betty glanced down to her neck to see the serpent ring on a necklace.

“You’re not a monster B. He knew you loved him.”

"How V? How when I killed him? I need to go to his grave we did. I need to apologise. I killed him. I should have to the police and handed myself in. I still should." Betty was pouring tears out.

Restricting herself from these emotions for years.

“It’s not your fault B. You did nothing wrong.”

"I hit him over the head with a rock. He died because of me... His girlfriend." She held the serpent ring.

"He was wearing the bunny mask. He looked like Bret. We knew bret was following him." Veronica told her.

"I just wish I'd wake up from this nightmare. That he will be holding me whispering to me it's all okay. That we'll get out of this town alive... now I'm with someone else forcing myself to move on. He's been there throughout college and work. Liam's there a safety net of love."

“It’s good that you moved on B. You deserve to be happy.”

"I can never be happy until Juggie gives me a sign its okay move on." She looked up at her old friend.

“B he’s gone.”

Betty nodded. "Not in here though." She pointed to her heart. 

"I know honey but he would want you to move on." Veronica held her tightly.

"He was special." Betty whispered looking at the tattoo she got for him in memory of him.

“I know B. I know how much you loved him... But he’s gone.... you need to move on.”

"I know it's silly right? 10 years later and I'm still a mess about it. It got harder not easier. You know we had a life plan." She smiled softly.

“I remember you telling me.”

"We would have been touring for his book. I would have my own PI company. We'd have a baby." Betty wiped her tears.

“I definitely think it’s best for you if you move on B.”

Betty looked at her. "I am...I did... it's just being back here V. The memories the good the bad. I just wish he knew how sorry I am." She whispered as Liam came out to them.

"Aww baby don't cry. Is this about your friend that died?" 

Betty nodded as she hugged him.

"Were they really close? Betty doesn't talk about him." Liam asked Veronica.

“They were.”

"How close? She has been really distraught coming here. I want to take her home." He sighed.

“They were best friends.” Was all Veronica said. She didn’t want to say anything Betty didn’t want him to know.

"She mentioned one time when she was drunk they dated." Liam wanted to know more. 

Betty was just holding Liam as she began to fall asleep. Cherly came out to join them. 

"What are we talking about?"

"The guy that died."

"Died? My brother?" Cheryl looked confused.

"No one Cher."

Betty just shrugged. "Betty darling let's get you to bed." Cheryl took her cousin inside leaving them outside to talk.

“The four of us were close friends. Me, B, him, and my ex Archie.”Veronica explained to Liam.

"I catch her having nightmares about the guy."

“She’s still on edge about it.”

Liam looked at her. "But it's been 10 years. Shouldn't she be kind of over it?" He asked confused.

“She should but she misses him. She wished she could’ve done something different the night he died.”

"Wait she watched him die?" Liam was concerned now.

“No, she didn’t.” Veronica lied.

"Your lying."

"I'm not. Her and Jug were close. Losing him she felt like she lost a part of herself. Hence the struggle of being home." She explained.

"Do you miss your ex?" Liam wondered.

“I do. We didn’t want to break up but we had to... long distance.” Veronica lied. “I’ll probably never see him again though.”

"But you guys have the 10 year reunion shit."

“Doesn’t mean he’s coming.”

"If he thinks your there he will. Guys will always be intrested in what their first love is up to. Trust me I know. Lacy is working in a hospital in Seattle."Liam smiled.

“Okay first of all, drop the Lacy shit. If you hurt Betty I’ll cut your dick off and feed it to you.” Veronica glared at him.

"What I'm just saying." He shrugged.

"Well I'm being serious. Betty's been through too much."

“I won’t. I love her.”

“Good.”

"I just want to know what to expect." Liam confessed. "I hate small towns."

“Just stick with Betty and you’ll be fine. She knows this place like the back of her hand.”

"Is that meant to be good?" He laughed.

“Well you never really know what to expect around here.”Liam looked at her nervously.“You’ll be fine.”

"Why couldn't you guys be from New York?" He joked as Toni came out.

“Hey T.” Veronica said.

"I've missed you girl. Cheryl and Betty are having some bonding time. Liam fucking hurt her I am in a gang and her ex is the gang leader." Toni warned.

“Her ex is a gang leader? What?”

"Like I said anything is possible." Veronica said. "How are the boys?" 

"They're got my grandad's. They're precious I love my sons."

“That’s great T.”

"You'll meet them soon. Now come on V we have a bottle of our rum." Toni told them as they headed inside.

“Tell me about Betty’s ex.” Liam said 

"He's my best friend. He went missing." Toni said. 

Veronica was cursing Toni.

“He went missing?”

"We don't talk about it." Toni shut him down.

“Was he ever found?”

"In the end."

“What do you mean in the end?”

"He was left for dead in a coma. Now shut up. We don't talk about it." Toni snapped.

“Is he dead now?”

"Stop asking questions." Veronica added.

“I just want to know. Is he dead now?”Liam said.

"Thankfully he made it." Toni smiled.

Veronica couldn't believe what she was hearing. Was this true? 

It couldn't be right?

They hide his body. 

Jughead couldn't be alive. 

They checked his pulse twice,right?

Was Jughead Jones really alive?


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is a collab with the phenomenal @kisvids

Thankfully he made it. 

That was on a loop in Veronica's head. She couldn't believe what she was hearing. Was this true? 

It couldn't be right?

They hide his body. 

Jughead couldn't be alive. 

They checked his pulse twice,right?

Was Jughead Jones really alive?

She had to see it with her own eyes. What will this do to Betty? Could Veronica get back with Archie now? What did all this mean?

Veronica snuck out late at night. She had to see with her own eyes. She went to the Whyte Wyrm. She walked in like nothing had happened. In the corner booth the one and only Jughead Jones was sat typing away of the type writer Betty had gotten him.

“Holy shit.” Veronica said.

Jughead looked up to see if everything was okay. He froze when he saw her. All he knew was his friends turned on him and tried to murder him. That’s all he remembered. It replayed over and over again in his head. He began to shake.

“Get... get out!”

Veronica didn't hesitate she walked out. This means he remembers everything. It might even mean he hates them which will destroy Betty. She didn’t know what to do. She didn’t know if she should tell Betty.

Veronica began to panic. Only one person who will understand was Archie. Should she call him? Has he changed his number? She sat outside and tried. She dialed his number hoping he would answer. To her surprise she heard his voice on the other of the line.

“Archie.” She whispered.

"Baby?" Archie uttered.

“You don’t know how happy I am to hear your voice.” She whispered.

"Me too. 10 years of following your journey. I'm proud of you Ronnie."

“Are you in town? Can you meet me at Pop’s?”She asked.

"I'm at my house. I fly in from Chicago." He told her.

"House as in Fred's?"

"Yes."

"I'm heading there." Veronica told him.

______

At the Andrew's:

Veronica knocked on the door. She waited there nervously. Archie opened the door as he picked her up. "I want to kiss you."Veronica smirked her signature smirk as she kissed him passionately. He kissed her back happily. Veronica couldn’t help but cry in his arms.

"Baby don't cry. We can be together again."

“I’m just so happy Archie. I missed you so much.” She cried.

"Me to baby. We can finally be together." Archie kissed her.

"Jughead's alive."

“What?”

"Yes he's at the wrym. I haven't told B." She whispered.

“That can’t be possible.”

"I've seen him." Veronica kissed him.

"We need to tel her." Archie said.

"We can't baby. She is distraught."

“She deserves to know, don’t you think?”

"Yeah can we just have a night of catching up." Veronica pouted.

"God yes." Archie smiled.

_____

The next day everyone was going to the wrym for a meet up. Jughead had been in hiding since he saw Veronica. No one could get him to come out of his room. Betty didn't know anything about Jughead. They used to sneak up to the room and have sex in high school.

Betty had managed to sneak away from the group upstairs. She picked the locked open to see someone living there. Betty was confused. She saw a bunch of stuff around. Betty saw a picture of Jughead from highscool as she picked it up. 

"I'm so sorry baby." Betty cried.

She sat down on the couch holding the picture. She looked at it sobbing as she heard footsteps behind her. She turned around to see what it was. Betty dropped the frame as it smashed to pieces. She stepped back as she fainted landing herself on glass.

Jughead stood there in shock. He didn't know what to do. In the end he went to get Toni. Betty was passed out on the floor from shock. Toni came up and helped him get her downstairs. 

They were trying to bring her around first. She wasn't coming around. Jughead headed back upstairs. He didn’t want her to see him. She came around as they made her smell bath salts.

"Juggie." Betty gasped as she came around.

“B are you okay? You fainted.”

"I need to go upstairs." She got up wobbly glass in her arms as she ignored everyone.

“Betty stop.”

She ignored them as she walked up stairs. She went to the apartment. Betty just knocked on the door and there was no answer. She just picked the lock again walking in to see Jughead typing away.

“Jug...” she whispered. 

He looked up and froze. “Stay away.” He whispered, getting up and backing up.

"I won't hurt you...please don't." Betty walked closer to him. He kept stepping back. “Get out!”

"Juggie it's me." She whispered holding her hand out to him.

“Get out!”

"Your scared of me." Betty whispered.

“You tried to kill me!”

"No I...I'll hand myself in." She looked at him.

“Get out!” He shouted.

Betty just walked out she began breathing uneasy. Jughead ran to lock the door. She felt the guilt wash over her. Betty knew what she needed to do but the rest won't let her. She just sighed and went to sit with her friends. Betty sat down as she pulled the glass out her arm feeling numb.

"You didn't tell me he was alive!" Betty snapped at the group.

“You thought he was dead?” Toni said confused.

"I... excuse me." She ran out. She sat outside trying to calm down. Liam came out to speak to her.“Baby? Are you okay?”

"No he's alive." Betty whispered.

“He’s alive?”

Betty nodded.

“Your friend?”

"Yes." Betty cried. Liam just hugged her."He hates me." She cried.

"Baby he doesn't hate you." Liam held her.

"You don't know the whole truth. I'm not ready to tell you."

“And that’s okay. Tell me when you’re ready.”

"I want to go to home to sleep."Betty whispered.

“Okay.”

They both headed back to Thistle house. Betty got a shower as she began to think about what happened. She needed to hand herself in to clear up her conscious. But if she handed herself in she would lose her job in Seattle. It would also be bad for Veronica and Archie.

She just cried under the water. He hated her. She didn’t know what to think. She felt terrible that he was afraid of her. She needed to speak to him. Maybe in a public setting. 

Betty decided to message him.

B: Pops tomorrow

He had blocked her number. She just sighed and cried softly to herself.

This was the beginning of finding where she stood with him. She loves Jughead and Liam. 

If someone asked her who she could chose deep down it would be Jughead.

Yet she wasn't his. 

To him she's was a cold blooded murder and that killed her more than anything.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is a collab with the amazing @kisvids

A few days passed and Betty knew Jughead was avoiding her. That was to be expected. Betty was hurt. She was banded from the wrym. 

So Betty headed to their favourite book store. She was there hoping to bump into him. She needed to explain. She saw him buying books at the register.

"Juggie can we talk? You can pat me down and take my things." Betty begged.

"Get away from me. I mean it."

"Jughead please." Betty stepped closer to her. "You can put my hands in my work hand cuffs."

"Fine." He sighed.

"Where the bunker?" She asked.

"No. In public."

"Here? Pops?" Betty gave him all her things so he felt in control."Pop's."

Betty nodded as Jughead took everything. Seeing him and not be able to touch him was hurting her. Yet if she went near him he would flinch.

She took a step closer to him and he took a step back. "Juggie I won't do anything. I promise." Betty gave him her hand cuffs she had on herself.

"I'll meet you at Pop's." He said walking out. He was putting her stuff in his car so he knew he would be safe there.

Betty nodded. 

Jughead had her car keys so she had to walk. Jughead got there before her. Betty came in on foot. She was a sweaty mess she had even gave him her bobble so he felt the safest he can be. He sat at a booth right in the front of the diner so everyone could see them. He felt safer that way.

Betty came in and put her hands on the table. She was in shorts and a vest top now. He could see that she didn't have anything on him.

"I did hit you with a rock. You were wearing the same mask that Bret was going to hit you with a golf club. You were wearing different clothes. I never meant to hurt you... I checked your pulse and you were dead." Betty whispered shaking.

"I was wearing my serpent jacket."

"I... got drugged. I know it's no excuse but this has killed me inside Juggie. " She teared up leaning to hold his hand. He pulled his hands away. "I was practically beaten to death.... I was left alone to die."

"I did that. I know I did and I am sorry... I panicked and I..."

"You didn't call an ambulance, you didn't do anything... I wasn't found until days later!"

"I was calling an ambulance but Archie took my phone and threw it in the river." Betty told him.

"You still could've gone for help but did you? No."

"No I didn't." She whispered ashamed. 

Betty nervously played with the serpent ring around her neck. 

"I almost died and it's all your fault."

"I know! You don't know what I've done to be with you again. The guilt Jughead. It eats up at me." Betty cried. "But I know why your angry and I'm not upset that your angry at me. I would be too. I'm angry at myself for freezing and getting drugged."

"You ruined my life."

"I know... I just need you to understand I'm sorry and I will leave Riverdale." Betty told him.

"I was supposed to go to Yale. I was going to have a future! Now I'm nothing!"

"I know." She whispered. "I don't want you to forgive me. I just want you to know I'm sorry." She locked eyes with him. He looked away.

Betty took the serpent ring around from her neck. She kissed it softly before placing it in his hands. 

"Its my biggest regret."

"As soon as the high school reunion shit is over I want you to leave town."

"I will leave tonight." Betty told him. "Juggie I've been keeping something of yours. It's in my bag. It's the flannel you leant me when we first had sex along with your serpent ring. You deserve them back."

He just nodded. He then glanced down to see her shake tattoo intertwined with a rose on her wrist. He didn't say anything about it.

Betty just got up she didn't know what happens now. Jughead headed out with her so he could get her things for her. She was nervously holding her hands together. 

"You stupid cold blooded murder you deserve to go to hell. Like father like daughter." She uttered too herself."Just forget my things." Betty walked away. She needed to break down. She knew she didn't have the right too but she needed too.

Jughead sighed and reminded himself to drop them off at her hotel room later.

Betty headed to the bunker. She needed to break down. Little did she know Jughead was heading there too. She got there as began screaming and shouting punching the walls.

She heard someone come down. Betty just looked to see Jughead staring at her. He didn't know what to say.

"Great minds." She looked at him. "I'll leave."

Betty walked passed him as he held her hand out of a moment of weakness before he let go. She looked at him confused. 

"Do you want me to stay?"

He nodded.

Betty walked back in as she sat across from him. He just looked at her. She looked at him with so much relief that he was alive.

"Can I feel your heart beat?" Betty asked.

"Why?"

"I don't know if I'm dreaming." She confessed.

"Well I'm right here."

"Please." Betty whispered.

"Fine."

Betty headed over to him. She passed him her hand. He gently placed her hand over his heart. They made eye contact. He could see her breath a sigh of relief out but didn't say anything.

She continued to look at him tearing up. Her hand never leaving his chest. It only left his chest to feel beneath his clothes for skin to skin contact. Jughead just stayed silent.

"Thank you." Betty pulled her hand away.

He just nodded.

She sat down looking at him. It went to this intense game of a staring match. She couldn't help but look at the large scar on his head. Betty gently traced it as tears fell from her eyes. Jughead was holding back tears.

"Cry baby." Betty slipped up saying.

"You ruined everything." He whispered.

"I know. I hate myself for that. I know sorry isn't enough." 

He didn't say anything. Betty just kissed the scar on his head. She didn't know what to do.

"I was in a coma for weeks." He whispered. "I was trapped in a cycle of everything replaying over and over again in my mind."

"I know the feeling." Betty confessed.

"You do?"

"I woke up and I see blood on my hands. I close my eyes I see blood on my hands. I sleep and I know... I know that I destroy our future together." Jughead nodded."Every time I close my eyes it replays in my mind. I hate sleeping now."

He just looked at her."Sorry." She looked away heavy hearted.

"I should go."

"Please don't." Betty cupped his face. He just looked at her. "Please... stay? 3 minutes." 

"Why 3 minutes?"

"A minute every year we we're together." She wiped his tears.

"Fine."

Betty just looked at him as he looked her back. They stayed silent. He just moved his hands to hers. He didn't know what to do. The love of her life tried to kill him. They held hand looking at each other.

"I've never stopped."

"Never stopped what?"

"Loving you... I learnt to ignore the pain and let someone else numb it." Betty confessed.

"What do you mean?"

"Someone else something. I date stoners. I got hooked on all the hard core shit. I numbed the pain. Most of the time high o saw you." She cried ashamed of herself.

"Oh."

"Yeah. I OD that was the changing point. I knew you would be ashamed of me and o also just wanted to be with you." Betty shrugged. He didn't say anything."I should go. Liam will be looking for me."

"Okay."

Betty kissed his scar on his head one last time before she headed back to the blossoms house. At the house Liam could tell she wasn't herself. 

"Are you okay?"

"I'm fine. It's a lot being home. Can we leave tomorrow?" Betty asked.

"Yeah of course."Betty nodded."What's wrong?"

"I want my house." She shrugged. "I should have never come."

He hugged her and kissed her. Betty hugged him imagining it was Jughead. They both headed up to bed. Betty went to bed with a slightly less guilty conscience.

Jughead was alive.

She didn't kill him. 

Betty felt his heart beat. His steady flowing heart beat. She felt the rthyme of his heart.

Jughead Jones were very much alive.


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is a collab with the amazing @kisvids

Betty would always unpack but she didn't this time. She knew she did it for a reason. She was out on her early run before they leave after lunch.

Betty was running near the river as she saw Jughead writing. She ran over to him needing to say goodbye. He didn’t see her walking over.

"I came to say goodbye." Betty sat next to him.

“Oh... okay.”

"I figured you want me to leave so I won't push it." She confessed. He nodded. "I really do love you." Betty kissed his cheek.

He didn’t say anything.

She looked at him as she tugged her earphones out. "Fuck it." Betty sighed moving closer. Jughead sat there, staying silent.

She moved in and kissed his lips. She knew she was in a relationship with someone else but she will never see Jughead after this. He kissed her back softly. Betty deepened the kiss softly not pushing him. He pulled away as she blushed at him.

“Goodbye.”

"I don't go until this afternoon." Betty hinted.

“Oh.”

"I could stay... we could talk more." She suggested.

“I don’t think that’s a good idea.”

Betty nodded softly."Goodye then... I know you can't forgive me but I know safe now." She stood up.

Jughead turned back to his laptop. Betty pulled his laptop away kissing him one final time. He kissed her back as she couldn't help but moan. She had miss his lips. He pulled away from her after that. Betty passed him his laptop to him.

“Goodbye Betty.”

"Goodbye Juggie. I'll he at the bunker. I need to grab thing from there." She left running.

Jughead got up to head home. He could believe he kissed his attempted murder. He didn’t know what to think anymore. All he wanted was more answers and her lips. So he decided to go to the bunker and talk to her.

___

At the bunker:

Betty was packing up her old photos and camera's. She heard someone come down. She turned to see Jughead there.

"I thought you left?"

“I figured we should talk. I need more answers.” Betty nodded as she looked at him.“What did you do after you hit me?”

"Archie was left to... V forced me to clean myself and burn my clothes. But I knew where Archie was going so after I sat all night with you and still no pluse." Betty explained.

Jughead nodded.

"They forced me to leave in the morning and go to Fp panicking."

“And you just left me there.”

"No I left an anonymous tip to the police but when they got there apparently your body was moved. I later found out that Penny found you and moved you.." She whispered.

Jughead nodded again.

"I'm sorry." Betty held his hand.

“You thought I was dead this whole time?” Betty cried nodding.“You didn’t even think to ask anyone?”

"Every time I did they said you were missing still." She told him.

“Well I was missing for awhile.”

"The Ghoulie must have hide you well. I didn't."

Jughead nodded.

"I wanted you to be found. I wanted you to have a furnel. So your family could get closer." She was trying so hard to keep it together.

He didn’t say anything.

"I'm sorry."

“You keep saying that but it’s not enough.”He told her.

"I know Jughead. I don't know what to do. Tell me and I'll do it. I'll tell your dad the truth. I'll walk away and never look back." Betty was at a loss.

“I just want you to leave.”

"I know... I'm leaving now. I wish I could take all your pain with me."

He didn’t say anything.

"I just wanted my camera's. Now I'm leaving." Betty picked them up.

“Okay.”

"I want you to be happy fall in love with someone who isn't a murder." She walked passed him.

“You’re not a murderer.”

"You were legally dead when I left you." Betty locked eyes with him.

“I wasn’t.”

"I didn't know." Betty wiped her tears."I should go. I don't want to make this more painful than it is. I did that by kissing your sweet soft lips."

“Fine.”

"Unless you have more questions?" She looked at his lips.

“It’s fine. You should go.”

Betty nodded but didn't move. He just looked at her. Jughead couldn’t stop thinking about her lips. There was so much sexual tension between them. Betty noticed it too.

All she did was stepped closer to him placing her head to his chest. Listening to his heart beat brought her to tears. Betty didn't move. She just lifted her hand to his heart feeling his heart beat. They sat there in silence holding each other. He felt her press soft kisses to his heart. He didn’t say anything. 

She pulled away after five minutes"Are you happy?" Betty asked.

“What do you mean am I happy?”

"Content? Peaceful? Tell me I didn't ruin everything. I know I did and I'm putting off the only way I can make things right." She wiped her tears and snotty nose on his top.

“I haven’t been happy in a long time.” He told her.

"What can I do to make it better?"

“Nothing.”

Betty nodded. "I thought so "He just looked at her. "Don't I can't leave when you look at me like that. It makes me want to wrip your clothes off."Jughead looked away.

"Can you turn around so I can?" Betty asked.

He just nodded.

Jughead turned around as they faced back to back. He felt her leave the bunker. They were both crying. They ended in such unusual circumstances. Hearing the bunker closed he realised she left her camera's. It was just a ploy to speak to him. He grabbed them and caught up to her to give them back.

"I don't need them... it was an excuse to see you maybe one last time." Betty blushed.

“Okay...”

"Especially since your alive." He just looked down at her."Did I say something wrong? Do I have bird shit on me?" Betty panicked.

“No... why did your mind automatically go to bird shit?” He laughed softly.

"Because I need luck to get out my work suspension." He smiled faintly."There's the smile I love." Betty tickled him.

“Stop.”

"Nope." Betty smirked as he was in fits of laughter. “Seriously stop.” She pouted at him knowing he's weak for the pout and puppy dog eyes.

He managed to get away from her. Betty pouted at him as it turned to a smile. Her phone started to ring. It was Liam. She just declined it and muted her phone. 

"Want to grab pops?" Betty suggested.

“Sure.”

Betty smiled brightly. "No dipping pickles in your shake. Fries I can handle and it's my treat only because I want cake."

“I’ll meet you there.”

"I'll order." Betty told him.

Betty headed to pops as she messaged Liam. 

B: one more day can't hurt. I'm meeting a family friend

L: okay. Glad to hear you’re feeling better. Love you x

B: I'll be back soon x

Betty put her phone away. She felt guilty. She had only recently got with Liam 6 months ago. But she's never stopped loving Jughead. Liam was kind of not over his ex.

Betty sat down at her and Jughead’s old booth when she got to Pop’s. The food had been ordered she called it in. She was nervously awaiting for him. She looked up and saw him walk in. Betty bit her lip and waved at him like they were in highscool again.

Jughead sat down across from her. Betty smiled at him faintly."Do you want to take my paper spray from me?" She joked.

“Might as well, just to be safe.”

"Seriously Jughead?" Betty pouted. She handed over her paper spray and her tazer.

“Yes seriously.”

"Fine." She let go of them. "But did you think I'd come home without that?" He just shrugged."No. Its dangerous this town."

“I know.”

Betty smiled at him grazing her leg up his. He just looked at her. She continued to do it talking out the food order.

“So... you’re leaving today?” Jughead asked.

"Probably tomorrow now. Can't and won't drive in the dark near Greendale... unless you want me to stay." Betty smiled hopeful. 

He shrugged.

"You don't want me here I get it." Her leg ran further up. She wanted a reaction from him. She slowly ran it back down as she drank her milkshake. He didn’t say anything. "Umm Pops has our favourite cake." Her eyes lit up. "I promise not to steal any of yours."

“Okay.”

"Just a tab." She flirted.

Betty was so conflicted but she could feel the sexual tension. It took her back to high school. It took her back to the games they iaes to play when one of them would crack. Now it's a dangerous game. She had Liam she needed to think off but all goes out the window when Jughead smiles at her or lets her in again. Betty and Jughead just sat there looking at each other.

"Is it just me or can we cut the sexual tension with knife."

“It’s not just you...”Betty smiled at him. He just looked at her. "We shouldn't right?"

“You have a boyfriend, right?” Jughead said.

"We haven't had sex yet. Its apart of my rehab plan." She explained.

“So?” Jughead said. “What does sex have to do with my question?”

"Nothing but I want you...I'm so bad."

“You’re in a relationship already.”

"I don't have to be." Betty looked at him.She just moved her foot fast from his legs."I shouldn't have said anything."

“Do you love him?”

"Maybe." She lied.

Jughead nodded.

"I don't." Betty confessed.

“Then why are you leading him on?”

"I don't mean too. He talks about his ex all the time Lola. I think we're both using each other as a rebound." She whispered hiding her face. Jughead didn’t say anything."I'm sorry. I'll leave tonight." She stood up

Jughead stood up as she started to walk away. He grabbed her arm and pulled her to him. He couldn’t stop himself as he kissed her passionately. Betty gasped kissing him back lovingly.

"We haven't fucked in pops yet." She whispered. Jughead deepened the kiss. She slipped her tongue in holding him. Jughead pulled away slowly."No I want more." She blushed.

“You have a boyfriend.”

"I know." Betty looked at him.

“I should go.”

"No don't. I can keep my pussy in my pants."He just laughed softlyHe just laughed softly."You liked that? Can we just want or read a book together?" Betty suggested.

“I should probably just head home.”

"Because you can't keep your hands off of me?" She joked.

"Here's my number." She gave it to him on a napkin.

Jughead just nodded. He left messaging her.

B: thank you. I'm off for a shower before I leave tomorrow. The hot water falling on me

J: stop

B: what I need a shower to clean myself

J: when are you leaving tomorrow?

B: in the morning

J: okay.

B: why? Need a shower buddy

J: I have to go help at the bar.

B: I can help

J: you said you needed a shower. Plus it’s just me doing my job

B: I can shower in the morning. I like watching you do your job

J: Fine

B: I'll meet you there I'm passing by now

J: okay

Betty headed in as she sat down at the bar. Jughead was cleaning glasses behind the bar."Pass me a towel." She said coming behind that bar.

“Betty it’s fine I’ve got it.”

"I want to help. I can sing on the karaoke get a karaoke night going?" She smiled.

“Betty you realize this is a biker bar, right?”

"And everyone loves a good sing song." Betty said as she heading to the stage.

She began singing some queen. It got all the old serpents up and singing with her. Fp was up dancing too. Jughead was just serving drinks. He rolled his eyes at everyone. Betty winked at him as she came over to him and danced with him.

“Stop. I’m working.”

"And everyone has been served. Sing." Betty began chanting now all the bar was chanting for him to sing.

“Not happening.”

"One song."Betty sat on the bar counter passing him the mic.“No.”

"One note. We all know you can sing." She passed him the mic again.“No. I’m serious, stop.”

"Fine we'll sing without you." Betty smiled.

She stood on the bar singing as Toni came in with the twins and Liam. They were seeing their uncle Jughead before going home. Toni brought them over to him. Liam looked up at Betty confused. He's never seen this side to her.

"Auntie Betty!" The 5 year olds shouted.

"Tommy! JJ!" Betty passed the mic to Fp to sing. She just down picking them up.

"We came to see uncle Jug before we go home and get ready for bed."

“Yeah? Well let’s go see him.”

She walked over to him with them. Liam looked confused at Toni.

"Have you ever seen her do that before?"

“Yeah, why?”

"I haven't." He sighed. "Its been 6 months. What is she really like?"

“I think that’s a question for your girlfriend to answer.”

Betty was with the twins as she took them to hijack the sweets in the back. She would pay for them when she saw Jughead. Jughead was sitting behind the bar drinking.

"Uncle Jug!" The twins ran to him.

“Hey!” Jughead smiled picking them up. Betty followed them as Tommy was picked up by her.

"Auntie Betty let us rade the sweets in the back." JJ smiled.

"I owe you 10 dollars." She handed him it.“Thanks.”

"Its okay. I spoil these guys." Betty kissed Tommy.

Liam and Toni came to them.“Hey babe.” Liam hugged Betty from behind and kissed her cheek."Hey." Betty looked at Jughead with sexual needs. Jughead walked away.

Betty messaged him.

B: is masturbating to the thought of you ok

J: you have a boyfriend. He seeems nice

B: I don't want him. Your a live baby

J: stop it.

B: its better if I leave tonight.

J: okay.

B: goodbye Juggie x

J: Goodbye

Betty knew this was for the better. 

She gathered all her goodbyes up in one before she headed to the car. Maybe she needed to see him alive.

Maybe this guilt will pass?

Maybe she won't have to wash blood from her hands? 

Maybe just maybe she can finally move on.


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is a collab with the talented @kisvids

A week passed since she left Riverdale. It was the day of the reunion Betty messaged her friends.

She had found out Veronica and Archie had gotten together again. The serpents doing better yet Betty all alone at work.

She missed Jughead so much but she was getting closer and closer to Liam every day. Along with meeting new work friends.

Betty knew now she would never see Jughead again. She had to move on. Veronica was right. Now she knew he was alive she felt he can. She felt a lot more at ease with herself after finding out he was okay.

Betty had gotten back to her old self. She was baking on the weekends. She was singing around the house. She was even applying to work for a private investor company.

She felt a lot happier than she did before her trip to Riverdale. Betty realised she did love Liam. She couldn't admit that to herself as she hadn't had a clear conscious.

She was currently at home having a girls night with her friends from work."I hate our boss." Betty sighed sipping her wine.

"Tell me about it. I'm looking for a new job. They are all sexist pigs." Sam said.

"I have a crazy idea." Betty gasped.

“What is it?” Avery asked.

"Let's open our own PI company."

Sam smiled excitedly. "My gran is selling her shop. I can ask her to sell it to us."

“Then let’s do it!”

"Baby!" Betty shouted Liam from the room.“Everything okay?” He asked.

Liam came in and the girls kissed each other. They were already a couple of a few years.

"Everything is amazing." She kissed him passionately. "I want to tell you the truth. I love and I'm holiding back."

“What do you mean?”

"My past." Betty kissed him.

“You want to tell me about it? Really?”

"Yeah the girls are leaving. We'll meet up tomorrow for a business meeting." She told them.

"Perfect."

The girls left as Betty sat down with him.

"Jughead was the friend. He was boyfriend and I saw him die. But he didn't and he's alive. I thought I killed him I was drugged at a stone wall party. Those kids hated me. Anyway I needed to see Jughead to move on. I am not that druggy girl that needs a fix to sleep. I went to rehab I did the steps. Now I'm here."

“And you’re over him?”

"He was first love technically second. We went through hell. He thinks I killed him so I am. I thought he was dead of 10 years." Betty shrugged.

Liam nodded.

"I'm over him. I needed that messed up trip. But you seeing me singing and dancing around. Reading early mornings and running. That's me."

“Well I love you.”

"I love you." Betty smiled kissing him. He kissed her back happily. She hugged him happily. "I'm sorry. Its taken me awhile."

“It’s okay.”

Betty wated to move forward with him. With that came sex. She slowly hinted at it and they made love all night. Liam had been waiting so long for this. It felt like a dream of pleasure.

The following morning Betty made him breakfast in bed. They laid in bed eating together. 

“I have a crazy idea.” Liam smiled.

"I like crazy." Betty kissed his chest.

“Marry me?”

"Yes." She smiled.

“Really?”

"Why the hell not? You saw my crazy side in Riverdale." Betty kissed him.

“Well I’ll have to get you a ring.” He smiled.

"Definitely. But the harribo rings in the ring will do for now."He smiled and kissed her. She kissed him happily. 

Liam was so happy he wanted a fast wedding. He glanced at her. 

"Lets have a fast wedding."

"I'm not bothered as long as we get the perfect honeymoon." Betty smiled.

“Where should we go?”

"Hawaii." She sat up naked.

“Should we book it now?” He smiled.

"No after the wedding."

“Well looks like we have a lot of planning to do.” He kissed her.

"Let send wedding invites out for 6 month time. I can book the hotel now." Betty called up the hotel that owed her a favour.

“Where should we have the wedding?”

"Baby that fancy hotel with the flower garden. That's where I'm calling." She kissed him as she got through. Betty's eyes lit up when she got through. She sat on his lap as he held her."Thank you so much! We'll see you in 4 months." Betty ended the call."There's been a cancellation. We get married in four months."

“Okay.” He smiled.

"We need to send invites. Luckily I told them the color theme is red your favourite color so they do the decorations."

He kissed her happily.

Betty just messaged the girls and Kevin.

B: bridesmaids? 4 months from today.

K: seriously?? Congratulations!

B: thank you. How was the reunion? I'm flying into New York for wedding dress shopping next week.

V: wait what? Finally over Jug?

Betty didn't know the answer to that. She knew he didn't want to see her and that she was happy with Liam.

B; you'll be wearing red.

C: I won't be attending.

B: what why? 

C: because your not marrying the hobo.

B: seriously Cher? You’re my cousin. 

C: I’m not coming and neither is TT.

B: seriously? Half my bridal isn't coming?

T: sorry B but we’re sticking with Jughead. He’s been heartbroken over you.

B: no he isn't.

T: not true

B: then why didn't he fight? I'm not doing this. Kev are you coming? Your my only person left.

K: of course B

V: I’ll be there too. So will Archie

B: thanks guys. Cher I thought we were family. You know my mother won't come.

B: thank you guys. I have to go. Jughead has my number if he wants to talk.

Betty sighed and put down her phone. “Everything okay?” Liam asked.

"Half my bridal party isn't coming." Betty cried.

“What about Sam and Avery? I’m sure they’ll be there.”

"I know but my cousin isn't coming." She held him.

“Why not?”

"She is being stubborn. I just want to forget about it." Betty hugged him.

____

One month later Betty was in New York wedding dress shopping. She wasn't in the mood because Cheryl wasn't there.

“B don’t worry she’ll come around. I’ll get her to that wedding.” Veronica said.

"What's the point? I will always love Jughead but he doesn't want to see me and I love Liam." Betty said looking at dresses.

“We visited Jughead last week. He’s not doing too good.” Veronica told her.

"He told me go so I did." Betty teared up.

“He was scared. It’s understandable why.” Betty nodded. “Did you invite him to the wedding?”

"I have to call him excuse me." Betty went outside to call him.

He wouldn’t pick up. Betty just messaged him.

B: there's a seat if you want it but I know it's unfair

J: I’m not watching you marry someone else. I’m not going. Have a nice life.

B: you never told me to stay

Jughead left her on read.

Betty sighed as she headed into pick a dress she didn't even want.

“How did the talk go?”

"It didn't. I hurt too many times. That's it." Betty whispered purchasing a dress she didn't want in budget.

“He wouldn’t talk to you?”

"A message that's it. I want to get drunk. This is my bachelorette week."

“Then let’s do it.”

Betty nodded. She would pick up the dress the day she leaves. They headed to a bar. Betty got in and ordered shots. She downed them one by one upset.

“You know, Archie and Jug have done a lot of catching up and working things out. Arch said that Jug owns three bars, this one included. He’s become quite the businessman.” Veronica smiled

Betty just nodded downing shots. She didn't know Jughead was here that night. He was walking around making sure everything was okay.

"Fuck this I'm dancing on the bar." Betty hoped on tipsy.

“B you can’t do that.” Avery said.

"Yes I can. Jughead won't care if it's his bar." She told them.

Betty danced on the table pulling her top off.“What the fuck are you doing? Get down!” Jughead said coming over to her. Betty was white girl wasted. She ignored him Jughead didn't know if it was Betty.

“I’ve got her.” Veronica said.

"Get the fuck off me!" Betty hopped off to head to the dance floor. Jughead followed her. “I’m going to have to ask you to leave.”

"Fine I will go to the other bar." Betty slurred. She stormed out leaving her friends. Betty stumbled taking her heels off. She saw a burger van. He followed her. “Do you need a ride home or something?”

"Nope I'm going clubbing." Betty slurred. "I'm getting a pizza burger and fries."

“You’re drunk.”

"So? I have a dress I don't want. A wedding in 3 months. Its fast." Betty threw up.

When Betty was drunk she had no filter. 

“Come up to my office okay? I’ll get you food.”

"I want to sit outside on the wall eating shit and getting fat." Betty walked to the food truck. Jughead just sighed."Come eat with me." She pulled on his arm.

“Okay...”

Betty paid for the large pizza burgers for them. She sat down on the wall eating. She was scranning her face with food.

“Why are you out getting drunk?”

"I don't know. It's fun and I can't take drugs. I'm stressed and I said yes to a wedding. 6 months and I said yes. Am I insane?" She vomited again.

“Well you love him and want to marry him, right?”

"Maybe and I think I like him." She was drunk.

“I guess he’s better than what we had then.”

"Never." Betty drank from her water bottle. She had vodka in it. Jughead smirked. "The sex is meh. He's boring in bed." She slurred eating.

“Yeah?”

"Boring. He stops me doing kinky things. Also we still live apart." Betty was now eating his food.

“You’re marrying him and you don’t live with him?”

"I'm afraid I'm loveless and end up like him." Betty teared up.

“You’re not.”

"I'm too drunk to talk about this." She slurred stealing his food.

“Want to go up to my office?”

"Yep." Betty giggled as she kept pulling funny faces.

“Okay...”

She jumped off the wall falling. She couldn't walk properly. He helped her back inside to his office. Betty laid on his desk looking up at the roof.

“Do you want me to call your fiancé or get your friends?”

"Nope. Liam is in Seattle and they need to let off steam." Betty slurred. "I just need a hug."

“I’ll get your friends then.”

"Not from them." She rolled off the desk falling.

“I’m just trying to make sure you’re safe tonight. You’re wasted.”

"I shouldn't drink." She laid on the floor. "Lay with me."

“Why?”

"Lay with me." Betty said drinking more.

“Fine.”

He laid down with her Betty snuggled into his chest listening to him breath. He took her drink from her and drank some.

"That's mine." She pouted.

“Too bad.”

Betty pouted at him. She just pulled a flask of whiskey out her purse. Jughead got up to go get himself a drink.

"Vodka." Betty pouted.

“What?”

"More." She winked.

“Okay.”

"Crips too." Betty slurred.

Jughead headed downstairs. He grabbed the stuff not wanting to leave her alone for too long. He saw Betty dancing on his desk in her one piece lingerie.

“What are you doing?”

"Dancing with you." She jumped on him.

“Betty stop.”

"Dance?" Betty pouted. "Or lay down with me."

“Put your clothes back on.”

"I'm warm." She sighed. "Plus I look hot."

“You’re engaged... this doesn’t feel right.”

"I'm hot." Betty shrugged.

“Stop.” She sighed pulling his flannel on. Jughead sat at his desk."I'm sleepy." Betty sat on his lap.

“I’ll drive you home.”

"Nope. I'm at a crappy hotel." She stole his drink. Jughead just sighed."You look handsome. Did I tell you?" He didn’t say anything. "3 bars." Betty hiccupped. "I am having a PI company with the girls."

“Cool.” 

"A business man is sexy." Betty smiled drunkenly.

He just drank more. He was getting tipsy. Betty and Jughead just made small talk. They were talking about books and movies. Jughead was definitely tipsy. Betty just played with his hair.

“Stop that.” He said.

"Its soft." She pouted.

He just drank more. Jughead loved the way her hands felt through his hair. He just closed his eyes enjoying it. She rubbed the crown of his head. He was almost drunk. Betty was plating his hair now. 

“Veronica is probably looking for you.” He said.

"I told her I got a taxi home." She hiccupped.

“Okay.”

"My wedding dress makes me fat." Betty sighed. "I haven't got a ring yet. "

“He didn’t get you a ring?” She looked at her hand. "You would have gotten me the perfect emerald ring."

"Nope not yet." Betty sighed. "He wants to me a ruby one."

“Why wouldn’t he ask you what you want?”

"Red is his favourite color." She hugged Jughead.

“Oh.”

"I know you would have gotten me a small simple emerald. You would have made me breakfast in bed not the other way around." Betty slurred.

Jughead nodded.

"He makes me chocolate chips pancakes. I told him I hate them. They're Lola's favourite." She groaned.

“I’m so much better than that guy.”

"You are." Betty drunkenly said.

Jughead pressed a kiss to her neck. She moaned softly holding him. He softly started to press kisses to her neck."So soft." Betty hummed drunkenly. He started to teasingly bite her neck, leaving a hickey.

"My vampire." She kissed his neck.

Jughead smirked, She then nuzzled her nose into his neck. He smiled softly. Jughead went back to pressing kisses to her neck. Hearing her moans made him happy. Betty did that playing with his air.

“I’m so much better than him Betts.”

"I know. I'm sorry I left you for dead." She slurred.

“You don’t need him. You need me.”

"I know." Betty kissed him.

Jughead kissed her back. She held him tightly. He smirked into the kiss whilst Betty slipped her hand down her pants touching herself kissing him. She grinded softly on him as she fingered herself. He kissed her neck again. Betty moaned gently at him.

“I know you want me Betts.” 

Betty smirked. She knew Jughead got all flirty when he was drunk.

"Maybe." She stopped touching herselfm. “Maybe?”

"You know I want you." Betty smirked.

Jughead kissed her heatedly. She moved faster on him getting him hard. He groaned softly into the kiss. 

"Can we go to your room?"Betty smiled.

“Yes.” He kissed her.

Jughead picked her up and headed to his New York Apartment. She kissed his neck happily as he carried her up. It was a studio apartment. Everything was in one room.

"Its perfect." Betty smiled happily."Can we bake and fuck?" She hugged him drunk.

“Of course.”She jumped up on him happily. He kissed her heatedly. She smiled happily. "Cookies or brownies." Betty moaned.

“Both.”

"Of course." Betty kissed him softly. 

She got the box mixes out as she kissed him. Jughead hugged her from behind as he held her close. With each ingredients added they stripped clothes.

Soon they were completely naked putting them in the oven. As soon as the treats were baking. Jughead picked her up as they started to fuck slowly. It wasn't fucking it was sweet sex.

Betty knew it was wrong but she couldn’t stop herself. She was drunk but it felt so right. No one knew how to pleasure her the way he did.

He carried her to the bed. They had always came once on the counter. They put the oven on low so they could enjoy one another for the second time. Jughead moved quickly deep inside her. Betty's moans were filling the whole room. They moved fast with short movements. 

She quickly came again. Jughead kissed her happily. He handed her the flannel."The cookies are ready." He drunkenly whispered. Betty kissed him happily.

They climbed out of bed still drunk as they pulled the baking out. They cut it up burning their hands as they ate in in bed. They held each other close. Betty fell asleep wrapped up in his arms.

Both drunk but it's what they truly desired. It would end up as a drunken mistake but for now they embraced that drunken moment.

It would be the last moment they would have together or will it?


	6. Chapter 6

The following morning Betty woke up aching. She was hungover to hell. Betty snuggled into his side falling asleep again. Betty looked to see Jughead. She didn't know what to think when she answered the phone.

She woke up again to her phone ringing. Liam was calling her.“Hey baby.” Liam said.

"Hey." Betty yawned as Jughead woke up. “I miss you. How was last night with your friends?”

Betty smirked at Jughead. "Amazing." She smiled at Jughead kissing his scar.

“Did you get your dress?”

"Yeah." Betty yawned. "Babe I have to go."

“Okay see you soon. I love you.”

"Love you." Betty ended the call.

She looked over to see Jughead watching her. "Hey handsome." Betty smiled for the first time since the phone with Liam.

“Hey.”

"I forgot how cute you look when you first wake up." She snuggled him closer. Jughead kissed her softly. Betty kissed him back happily. "How badly did I look a fool last night?"

“Well first you danced on the bar in just a bra... next you danced on my desk in lingerie.”

Betty's eyes widen in shock."What else?"she asked.

“I tried to take you home but you ran outside to get pizza.”

"But pizza." Betty pouted. He laughed softly. "What else I know I was wasted?" She moved his hair out the way.

“I don’t really remember much after that.”

"Well I remember brownies and I am starving." Betty kissed him. He just smiled. "Juggie what are we doing?" She rested her head on his chest.

“I don’t know.”

"I'm getting married." Betty whispered.

“So this was a mistake?”

"Its never a mistake with you." She whispered.

“Me or him Betts.”

"I...I need to think." Betty told him. Jughead got up and got dressed."I'm sorry."Betty whispered. "I'll go." She got dressed crying.

“I shouldn’t have even ran after you last night. I was stupid.” He said angrily.

"No you weren't." She shook her head.“I was.” Betty just took a step closer to him."It wasn't a mistake."

“Then choose.”

"I almost killed you." She whispered.

“Choose Betty.”

"I need time." Betty whispered.

"Get out." 

Betty nodded as she pulled her clothes on. She ran out on the blink of tears. 

Jughead sat down on his bed upset. He was so mad at himself for letting last night happen. He loved her so much and that hurt. Jughead knew they wanted one another last night and they still did but she had to figure that out without guilt.

He just grabbed the brownies they made last night and ate them upset. They tasted so good like they were made of love.

He knew who she would choose and he couldn’t help but tear up at the thought. Jughead wanted to fight for her. He didn't care what happened in the past. He knew it was the preppies fault. He wanted to give her space to figure herself out first.

____

Two weeks passed Betty was back in Seattle. She was working late to get their website running as she called Jughead. He answered on the third ring.

"I need to know what will happen if I choose you?" Betty wondered.

“We’d work things out.”

"Where? Riverdale makes me go crazy." She whispered.

“Well my life is in Riverdale. Betty you’re supposed to choose me for me, not the consequences, you have to choose me for our love not just because it’s an ideal future.”

"I know. Can I speak to you honestly?" Betty whispered.

“Yes.”

"I'm scared of both outcomes. Going back to Riverdale or marrying and ending up in s relationship like my mother. I'm afraid I will turn out like him."

“Stop fucking saying that.”

"I mean with Liam but with you I know you will love me what ever." She whispered.

“So choose.”

"Do you forgive me?"Betty asked.

“Yes.”

"I'll call in a few weeks." She declined the call.

Betty was just as confused then before. Just like Jughead he felt even more angry than he did before the call.

He was happy to hear her voice but this frustrated him. He didn’t understand what was so tough about her choosing. But he respected her space but he was going to start fighting soon. He sat at the bar upset.

_____

Weeks just passed and they were both confusing one another. The wedding was now next week. Everyone was travelling from New York to Seattle. Jughead was still deciding if he was going. He was back in Riverdale. This would be his final chance to convince her. He booked a last minute flight to Seattle. 

Jughead wasn't going to tell her he was coming. He was just going to show up. He didn’t care. He was going to fight for her. Show her what fighting looks like for a loved ones. He packed some of his things and headed to the airport.

Meanwhile Betty was at the hotel with her bridal party. Veronica had booked the hotel room for a week so Betty could have space. It was a barchorlette dinner because she didn't want a party after what happened last time. Her friends were all so happy for her.

Betty couldn't stop thinking about Jughead.

“So B, where are you going for your honeymoon?”

"We haven't booked it yet." Betty said looking at photos of Jughead.

“Really? Why not?”

"Work." Betty lied.

“You’ve been acting strange. Are you okay?” Avery asked.

"Yeah . Stressed I'm going to make a call." She walked out to call Jughead.

He didn’t answer.

Betty sighed turning her phone off. 

"Arch how is Jughead?" Betty wondered.

“I don’t know. I haven’t seen much of him. He’s been pretty closed off.”

"Oh okay." She nodded.

“He got really pissed off at me when he found out I went to Liam’s bachelor party.” Archie sighed. Betty just bit her lip.“Is he talking to you?” Archie asked her.

"A little."

“So he’s definitely not coming then.”  
She sighed sadly nodding her head. “Well it’s okay because you have us.” Veronica hugged her. Betty hugged her back. “Jugs calling me.” Archie said.

"Answer it." She told him.

“Hey Jug.” Archie answered. 

“Are you with Betty?”

"Yeah we're heading to dinner. She's next to me." He told her.

“Leave the room. I need to talk to you.”Archie walked off. "Archibald Andrews!" Betty yelled. 

Jughead could hear her.“What?” Archie said.

"I've just landed in Seattle." He confessed.

“Seriously?” 

“I’m coming to fight for her.”

"Thank god. She's been really off. You know she hasn't booked her honeymoon." Archie told him.

“Why not?”

"She lied saying work but I think we know why." He explained.

“I told her to choose between me and him and she chose him. Am I making a mistake? Should I go home?”

"Don't you dare." He said."She still hasn't no ring "

“Well she chose Liam. She made it clear she didn’t want me. If she did she would’ve chose me.”

"She tried calling you earlier." Archie shrugged.

“Yeah well I was on the plane... should I call her back?”

"Do you want to surprise her? Betty is taking us to this cafe. Then after she is going to her favourite book store alone." He said.

“I’ll go to the bookstore.”

"I'll message you the address. I've got to go she's getting suspicious."

“Okay. Tell her that I was upset and said I definitely wasn’t going.”

"I will do." Archie said as he ended the call.

He headed back in to the girls. They had ordered their meals. Betty was sipping on her coffee.“Jug seemed pretty upset. He’s definitely not coming.” Archie said. Betty just sighed as tears came to her eyes. She hid her face eating.

Veronica hugged her as she rested her head on his arms. “It’ll be okay B.”

"I know." Betty whispered eating.“Did he say anything to you? Does he not want to be friends with you?” Veronica asked her.

Betty shrugged.

“Betty please talk to me.”

"We haven't talked much. He forgives me." Betty whispered."Can I meet you guys tonight for drinks and take out?"

“Yeah sure.”

Betty headed to the book store. She was finding a new book. She wanted a crime thriller one. Jughead was heading there. He knew she could be there house so he wasn't worried. He got there and headed inside.

Jughead asked someone for the crime section. He found her wait a pile of books in her arms. 

“Betty Cooper, figured I’d find you here.”

Betty looked at him smiling happily. "You're here." She gently placed the books down hugging him. He hugged her back."I want you. Its always been you." Betty whispered crying.

Jughead teared up and kissed her passionately. She wrapped her arms around him crying.“I love you.” He whispered.

"I love you too." Betty kissed him again. "I want to go home... I don't know how to tell Liam no." Jughead nodded. "I wanted to tell you weeks ago but the wedding date closer. He pushed me to his family to meet everyone."

“You should’ve told me the day after you stayed over.” He whispered.

"I know. I wanted too but I was too far in." Betty cupped his face.

“Well now you’re even farther.”

"Don't I feel sick." She pouted. Jughead just sighed."I wanted to eat brownies with you in bed and in the bath."

“You say you want to be with me yet you haven’t done anything about it.”

"I ripped my wedding dress to pieces. You can't have a wedding without a wedding dress." Betty smirked. "Plus it's horrible."

“Are you ending things?” Betty nodded. Jughead kissed her softly. "Do you have a hotel room?" She asked.

“Yeah.”

"Is there a kitchen?" Betty smiled.

“Yep.”

Betty kissed him again. "I promised takeout and movie night in V's hotel room." She sighed as Liam called.

Betty sighed and answered it.

"Baby you have to confirm your flowers."

"No I don't because I cancelled them and I cancelled the hotel this morning." She whispered looking at Jughead.

“What? Why?”

"I'm backing out. It's too fast and I'm not over Juggie. I'm so sorry Liam. You can be with Lola now." Betty ended the call.

Jughead just looked at her. She just hugged him tightly. "Thank you for forgiving me. I haven't forgiven myself with the guilt." Betty held him.

“I didn’t think you’d actually end things.”

"I can't say I do when I picture you there." She shrugged heading to check out. Jughead just nodded. "Why did you think I was blushing? Shall we get white girl wasted and fuck one another."

“I’d love to.”

"I don't want to get drunk." Betty kissed him."I want to go home to Riverdale run my own PI company from there with the girls. I want our lives back. We should have been married and have a kid by now."

Jughead just nodded.

"But I miss pops the most and Hotdog comes second. Sorry baby." Betty hugged him.

“You’re a close third.” She teased. 

“Hmm then maybe you’re making the wrong decision.” He teased.

"Shall I go then?" Betty walked out as he followed her.

"Hey what about me?"

“No way.”

She continued to walk away as he picked her up smiling. Betty giggled and kissed him. "I missed this."

“Me too.”

"Did I say this? I meant your clothes." She pulled his flannel from his waist around pulled it on her. 

They were teasing each other with massive smiles on their faces.

“You’re mean.” He kissed her.

"I thought you liked mean girls." Betty giggled.

“Maybe.”

"I know you like watching mean girls."

“Nope.”

"Yes I saw it in your movie selection." Betty held his hand.

“What? When?”

"I broke into your apartment remember." She held.

“Yeah.”

"I just wanted to lay on the sofa holding the picture." Betty blushed.

“Well now you can lay with me.”

"Yeah." 

That prompted them to get to the hotel fast. They got to the bed and laid down just smiling. He kissed her happily. Betty kissed him back then listened to his heart beat.

“Why do you keep doing that?”

"Its stupid." Betty whispered ashamed.

“Tell me.”

"It's so I know your alive. That I'm not high imagining it." She teared up.

“I’m here baby.” He kissed her.

"I should tell you about that more."

“Just be honest with me about everything Betts.”

"I struggled so much when I thought you were dead. Hurting my hands wasn't enough. That didn't numb the pain. I was in college working. I started out off small but I did the big stuff. I have scars on my thighs. That didn't work. But getting high made the pain stop... it made me numb... made me feel good... it made me see you... it was meant to be our 5th anniversary when I OD. It was the worst experience ever. I knew you would have been ashamed of me so I went to rehab... it all stemmed from getting drugged at the party." Betty cried.

Jughead kissed her softly and wiped away her tears.

"I understand what Fp goes through. So me resting myself on your head is like a reminder that your still here."

“Well I’m here for you always.”

"Thank you. It's easier now but I wanted to take a when I saw you." Betty laid on top of him.

Jughead nodded.

"But I'm glad I didn't. I needed to feel everything. And I would have fucked you at pops."

“Yeah?”

"My legs were hitching so high." Betty teased.

“I know.”

"I liked the flirting. You were close to fucking me in the bar." She smiled."Your weak when it comes to seduction." She added.

“I am.”

"My weak baby." Betty kissed him.

“You’re just so sexy.” He kissed her.

"Oh yeah?"

“Yeah.”

"Tell me more." Betty mumbled into the kiss.“I always think about your sexy body... I always think about you.” He kissed her neck.

Betty moaned softly. "I moaned your name with so many partners."

“Yeah?” He smirked.

"For 10 years." Jughead kissed her heatedly. Betty moved on him seductively. He smirked into the kiss. "I can't control myself when it comes to you."

“Neither can I baby.” He playfully bit her lip.

"I love you. Before we start can we book flights home?" 

“I love you too and yeah.”

Jughead booked a flight as she grinded on him. He groaned softly. Betty pushed his clothes off whispering dirty thoughts. He kissed her neck as he undressed her.

"There's scars on my body."Betty made him aware.

“What part of I love you don’t you understand? I love you, all of you.”

"I know but my confidence." Betty kised him.

“You’re so sexy baby.”

"No you are." She smiled. 

Jughead kissed her happily."You know baby when I went to New York I went to our favourite book store. I bought a book for you and I would read it and then put it away for you. I know its stupid but I love you so much and I needed to do that to keep me semi sane." Betty explained.

"That's the Betty I love and remember." 

"As for scars on my thighs. I got stabbed and shot at work so my chest." She whispered hiding her face in his neck.

He started to kiss down her body. She moaned softly. “You’re perfect.”

"You are." She slid down on him.

He groaned softly kissing her. She slipped her tongue in. He deepened the kiss holding her close. She moved softly speeding up. He moved with her while kissing her lovingly.

"Wait we need a house."

“You’re thinking about that now?” He teased.

"Yes because I want a family. Liam didn't." Betty moved deeper.

“You can stay with me.”

"Okay. But you need to do full shops." She teased slowing down.

“Okay.”

Betty just focused on him as he was close. Jughead reached in between them to touch her. She moaned louder pushing them harder together to get to their edge. They both hit their climaxes together. Betty pulled out snuggling into him. 

Jughead kissed her head. They cuddled into each other's side and they fell asleep. 

Being in each other's arms together it felt amazing. It was truly felt like coming home.

They always knew home was a person and it head truly one another.


	7. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Enjoy this last chapter of my collab with @kisvids

3 months later:

Betty was fully moved into Riverdale. She was setting up in Riverdale apart of her PI company with her friends. Being with Jughead again Betty loved it. She would come home hugging him and making food together.

Betty had found she loved the little things with Jughead. Jughead also grew to love Betty always placing her head on his chest.

Jughead was currently working at the bar. Betty had decided to surprise him. She would sneak up on him. She hugged him from behind. He was shocked until he realised it was her.

“Hey.” He kissed her. She kissed him back happily."How's work?"

“Good.”

"Good." Betty spanked his ass. Jughead smirked at her. She squeezed it next happily."So firm."

Jughead kissed her happily. They kissed ignoring the customer's when Cheryl came in with the boys and T.

"Auntie Betty!" The boys shouted.

"Way to get cocked blocked." Jughead pouted picking them up.

“Shush.” Betty smiled.

"Juggie said a bad word." Tommy told his mother's.

“Jug!” Toni said.

"What? I didn't." He lied. 

"You said cock." JJ whispered. Jughead just sighed. Betty couldn't help but giggle. "Still want kids baby?" She asked.

"Ask me when we don't get interrupted." Jughead pouted.

"Juggie being silly." Tommy smiled.

Jughead just smiled."When's the wedding or the baby shower?" Cheryl teased.

"Tell mommy she is being crazy." Jughead told Tommy.

Cheryl rolled her eyes."I'm still convincing him." Betty smiled.

"Well hurry up and get convinced hobo."

“Stop.”

"What I'm supporting you." Cheryl said as the boy's headed to the back with Betty for a drink.

“I’m not ready for marriage.”

"But you flew and fought for her? What if she's pregnant? I am not confirming or denying this information." She folded her arms.

“I love her but that doesn’t mean I want to rush into marriage quickly. We have our whole lives for that.”

"Okay back to being a daddy? Which you already are being a zaddy."

“What?”

"I'm saying you got hot. Do you want to be a father?" Cheryl asked.

“Some day. Not now.”

"Okay." Cheryl smiled. 

Betty came back with the twins. 

"Let's go on holiday." She told him.

"A week away from our family. Away from madam satan. Gladly." Jughead teased. Betty laughed softly. "Hey hobo." Cheryl said.

"Baby lets gets the kids home."

"Bye boys." 

The blossom family left as Betty looked at Jughead. "I booked us camping."

“Okay.”

"Seriously we could be at a hotel and you chose camping?" Jughead asked confused.

"Yes."

“Why?”

"Because we need not be afraid of the forrest or camping." She explained.

“Fine.”

"But I have borrowed the keys for the cabin." Betty giggled.

“Okay.”

"I should bring the wig."

“Yeah?”

Betty pulled it out her bag. Jughead smirked. She started to song wig in a box as she put it on. He smirked at her again.

"I love you. Let's close up and go."

“Okay.”

"Only because I want to bake with you. I want to kiss you and just be with you." Betty whispered embarrassed.

"Baby don't be embarrassed." Jughead kissed her. 

"I know. I just I think I'm dreaming."

Jughead pinched her waist as she giggled. Betty giggled as she kissed him. They closed the bar before heading to the lodge.

Little did Jughead know Betty had already set up a romantic night by the fire. She was also had pops with her. She was excited to see his face.

They packed quickly before heading there. When they got there Betty let him go in first. She was holding Hotdog. Jughead was carrying their bags. He didn't realise it as he fell over the blankets.

"Baby be careful."

"What's this?" He asked.

"It would have been our 11th anniversary." Betty shrugged.

“So you set up a date for us?”

Betty nodded. "I wanted it to be a surprise." She pouted. "Do you like it?" Hotdog was already laying in on the blankets.

“Yeah.”

"Happy technically 4th also 11th anniversary so now its 3 months." Betty teased."I made cake too."Jughead kissed her happily. She kissed him back. "I have gift."

“A gift?”

Betty nodded handing him a little box. He opened it up. Jughead had gotten him a pen engraved with his name on. Around the pen was a serpent ring. Betty was meant to give him those 10 years ago.

“Thank you Betty.”

"I was meant to give it to you on graduation and propose. I've kept it ever since." She kissed him. 

Betty played their song. He just smiled."I made this too years ago. Its cheesy but I've added to it." 

It was an hour long edit of pictures and videos of them. She did voice overs of her thoughts.

Jughead just hugged her. They then sat down to watch it. Hotdog was on their laps. They watched together. 5 minutes into it Jughead was sobbing. Betty wiped his tears and kissed him. He kissed her back before pulling away to watch it. He hugged her tightly. The end came and Jughead was fully crying. Betty kissed him.

“I love you Betts.”

"I love you too Juggie."

He kissed her lovingly. She kissed him back holding him.

"Your so emotionally." Betty teased.

"Because you just made me cry a river." Jughead held her.

"I've cried so many tears for you." Jughead kissed her lovingly. She smiled into the kiss. “I love you.” Jughead whispered into the kiss.

"I love you too. We don't need kids or a marriage to know our love."He smiled at her."But I do want a house with a big kitchen."she smirked.

“Yeah?”

"Yep. It get louds when the bar is open." Betty pouted.“Fine we can start looking for one.”She squealed happily hugging him. Jughead hugged her back."I'm happy." Betty rested her head on his chest.

“Me too.”

_____

A few months later Betty was at the office. Ever since their date night on their anniversary they became closer. Even if that was possible. They were so happy together.

Jughead came by the office with her nephews. Toni and Cheryl were having date night. They surprised her with lunch.

"Auntie B!" JJ ran up to her. Betty was his favourite auntie. “JJ!” She smiled. Betty hugged him as Tommy joined the hug. 

Jughead smiled at them."Uncle Jug got us pops. Then were sleeping over!" The twins smiled. Jughead put the food down on the table.

"Did uncle Juggie get auntie Betts a vanilla milkshake and extra fries?"

“Yep.”

Betty smiled as she pulled up chairs for the boys. JJ was playing with Hotdog sharing his food. Betty let's dogs in. They were good with anxiety. Jughead hugged Betty from behind.

"This is nice." She kissed him."Makes me what kids."

“Yeah?”

"Yeah a mini Jughead running around." Betty smiled."So cute."

“Or a mini Betts.”

"Imagine." She smiled in awe.

“We’ll have that someday.”

"The pain of birth is off putting." Betty teased.

“Yeah? Is that a dealbreaker?” He teased back.

"Definitely not. I just have to have a natural birth because of my past."

Jughead nodded.

"But I want your babies so I'd do it."

"Babies cry too much." Tommy said.

“I’m good with babies.” Jughead said.

"You were a baby." Betty told the twins. She glanced at Jughead. "I know you are. That makes you more attractive." Jughead kissed her. She kissed him back hugging him. He just smiled at her. "Movie night boys?"

“Sure!”

The boys headed home with Betty. They put Toy Story on as they began to watch it. Betty sat on Jughead's lap and the boys were laying in the floor watching it. Jughead wrapped his arms around her.

"Remember you used to be obsessed with this film." Betty smiled at him.

“Yeah.”

She giggled kissing him. Betty looked at her nephews and back at Jughead. Jughead was watching the movie. Betty just kissed his hands before listening to his heartbeat. He smiled at her.

"Thank you." Betty whispered.

“For?”

"Forgiving me. For loving me. For fighting for me." She teared up."So thank you. I'm just happy you made me take my rose tint glasses off."

"I'm that good I took something off without touching you." Jughead whispered.

Betty kissed him as Jughead kissed her back. They shared sweet kissed throughtout the movie. They just held each other. 

"This is it. This is the life I've been dreaming off." Jughead kissed her happily again. Betty kissed him back.

This is what they've both been dreaming off. The past was in the past. This is their future. 

They found their way back to one another. They embraced the highs and lows. They went on the ride of a fight.

Fighting is exhausting but when you finally stop the fight. You can pause and breath. You can embrace the love given. 

Embrace the past.

Embrace the present.

But most importantly embracing opportunities for the future.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Enjoy this last chapter of my collab with @kisvids 
> 
> We hope you have enjoyed this fic 
> 
> Check out our other fics and or my individual fics

**Author's Note:**

> Comments and kudos always appreciated. 
> 
> Go check out our other collabs and my individual fics  
> .  
> Thank you for reading keep an eye out for the next chapter


End file.
